<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a glamourous movie star death. by lonelyheartsclub_com</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775547">a glamourous movie star death.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyheartsclub_com/pseuds/lonelyheartsclub_com'>lonelyheartsclub_com</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, ha.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:41:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyheartsclub_com/pseuds/lonelyheartsclub_com</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the honorable albert wells is found dead in his london townhouse at the age of 29, and for once, there isn't a mystery behind it. he was just ready to die.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harold Mukherjee/Bertie Wells</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a glamourous movie star death.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>tw suicide, murder, abuse</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bertie let the tears fall as he was ridiculed. It was the anniversary of Stephen being arrested, and yet he still mourned a bloody murderer just because he loved him once upon a time ago.  He opened the door to his London townhouse, walked through it and slammed it hard, shutting out the jeers and taunts following him. </p><p>Bertie wanted to die. He wanted to be rid of the world, wanted to be happy, wanted to be free. He was scared of the people he'd leave behind, and he was scared of what he'd do to them by killing himself, but he didn't see what other route to take.</p><p>He picked up one of the pictures on his nightstand, a photo of a 17 year old Harold and Bertie smiling brightly, even brighter since they were in black and white. He then picked up another photo, one that was taken the same day, of Alfred, Amanda and Henry. There was another photo taken that day, one of all five of them. He held the photo tightly for a moment, imagining Harold, Henry, Amanda and Alfred all hugging him tightly and telling him to hold on, just for another day. </p><p>But he couldn't.</p><p>One of many things Bertie hated about himself was his inability to ask for help. He could have his hand on the phone, the plea of "help me" on his lips, and he'd still cry, still not be able to choke out anything. All because he was weak.</p><p>He remembered how Harold had asked him if he needed sleeping medication, and his heart froze as he immediately thought back to where he put them. They were in the medicine cabinet, and before Bertie could stop himself, he was walking towards it, and then he was opening it, and he was pulling out the barbiturate pills, tipping the blue and red pills into his hands, reading the label on the front.</p><p>
  <em>"Mr. Albert Wells. To be taken sparingly."</em>
</p><p>Would it be sick of Bertie to have laughed at that? He wondered, as he started smiling and then laughing. Whether it was because he was about to have a nervous breakdown or because his sense of humor was like a shattered mirror, he didn't know. </p><p>Sparingly. That was the exact opposite of Bertie's current intent. </p><p>And so he closed his eyes for a moment, thinking about how the world would react.</p><p>Manda and Alfred would lash out, and Daisy would lock herself away from everyone. Harold...they'd talked about it before, what would happen if Bertie were to die.</p><p>It would kill him. </p><p>Whether or not he meant literally or figuratively, Bertie had no idea. He didn't want anyone to come to harm because he was a weakling.</p><p>He opened his eyes, staring down at the pills, and it was when he wanted to laugh again. </p><p>What a glamorous movie star death, for someone as realistic and hated as him. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>